Hermione Granger 1: Welcome to hogwarts!
by hermione2412
Summary: Hermione Granger recives a letter to join Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardy. She just can't wait to go! That is.... if her parents will let her go.
1. Happy Birthday!

Hermione Granger 1: Welcome To Hogwarts!  
  
It was a nice sunny morning on August 20th and it was Hermione Grangers Birthday. Hermione woke up and jumped out of bed. She was so excited. She ran to her closet and looked through all her clothes until she found the perfect outfit. It was a nice baby blue skirt with little pink flowers on it and a nice t-shirt with short puffy sleeves that was light pink and had a big flower on it that was light blue and it had a green stem. She also had baby blue socks. She set her clothes on her bed and took her stars and moons nightgown off and then she pulled the puffy sleeved shirt over her head. Then she put underwear and her skirt on.  
  
Then she sat on her bed and put her socks on. Then she stood up and she sat on a stool by her table and got out pink nail polish and she put some on her fingernails. She waited for it to dry. Then she played a song on her CD player that was by atomic kittens and the song was 'The Tide is High". She started to dance and sing: 'Im not the kind of girl, who gives up just like thaaaaat! No oh no! The tide is high but im holding on! Im gonna be your number one!" Then Hermione kept humming the song and then she sat down on her stool and looked at her self in the mirror then she grabbed light blue nail polish and she put painted stars on her nails over top of the pink nail polish. Then she got some strawberry chap stick and put some on.  
  
When the song was over she stood up and took the cd out and put in another one and put in "Perfect Day" and she sang:" Suns up. A little after 12. I make breakfast for myself, leave the world to someone else." Then Hermione started mouth singing and dancing in her room. She spun and she tripped over her mat and fell. It made a loud bang. Hermione: "Ouch!" Hermione heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and into her room. It was Hermiones parents.  
  
Mom: "Are you okay honey?" Mom helped her up while her dad walked to her CD player and turned it off. Dad: "What were you doing in here?" Hermiones dad looked mad. Hermione: "I- I well I was uh- stretching and then uh I fell but um im fine now dad honest!" Mom: "Well try to be careful sweetie." Mom kissed her on the cheek. Mom: "Happy Birthday Hermione!" Dad looked at Hermione and smiled. Dad: "Happy Birthday her money!" That was Hermiones nickname that her dad calls her all the time, which she thinks is embarrassing. Hermione sat there and smiled. Hermione: "thanks" 


	2. The Letter

Hermione Granger 1: Welcome to Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
The day turned out to be so much fun. Hermione's cousins, Aunts and Uncles and her grandparents came over for dinner. We ate at the table and talked and laughed and had a great time. It was 9:30 and it was time for everyone to leave. Hermione: "Bye Grandma! Bye papa!" Hermione hugged her grandparents and said good-bye to everyone. They all left. Now I was alone with my parents.  
  
Dad looked at me and said: "Ah my daughter is 11 years-old now! I just can't believe it, It's like your were only a baby yesterday!" Mom: "Well Hermione we have one more present for you." Hermione's eyes widened. Hermione: "Wow really? What is it?" Hermione was so excited. Her mother walked into the Landry room and came out with a cage. There were soft noises coming from the cage. She couldn't quite see what was in it. Her mother showed her it. It was black and white and it was a little rodent. It was a cute little hamster. "A hamster!!!!" Hermione yelled out. "Thank you so much!" The she hugged her parents. "Hey I know the perfect name for your hamster it could be called Her money!" Dad joked. Hermione: "Very funny dad but I think I shall call him Oreo." Mom: "That's a wonderful name Hermione!" Dad: "Ya it sure is!" Hermione smiled, "Thanks. Well I'm tired so I think Ill go to bed night mom night dad." "Good night Hermione! Happy birthday!" Mom and dad said.  
  
Hermione went up the stairs with Oreo. She placed Oreo's cage on her end table and then she put her nightgown on. She turned her light off and got into bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next day she woke up and quickly put some clothes on and then made her bed. Then she opened Oreos cage and took him out. She holed Oreo and started petting him. Soon Hermione started to get hot and she started to sweat. She placed Oreo on her bed and opened her window. Then she went back to play with Oreo. About 20 minutes latter she heard a sound of an owl. Hermione: "That's odd, an owl flying around during the day?" Then an owl flew in with a envelope and dropped it in front of her then headed towards the window. Hermione turned her head towards the window. She gasped as the owl flew right through the screen. The screen repaired by its self.  
  
Hermione: "Oh my! That's just like magic!" Hermione looked at the letter it said: To Miss Hermione granger, 21 Water ridge Lane. From: Hogwarts School Of Witch craft and Wizardry. Hermione's eyes widened. Hermione: "What kind of joke is this?" She opened the envelope and took a piece of paper out of it and it said: Dear Miss. Granger, We have pleased to aform you that you have been excepted to join Hogwarts School of Witch Craft of Wizardry for your 1st year. Please come to the kings Cross Station at 9 o'clock a.m at platform 9/10. Rubeus hagrid will take you to diagion alley to get your supplies tomorrow. Your supplies are listed below. Signed, Prof. McGonagall.  
  
Hermione was shocked. She ran down stairs with her letter to show her mother. Hermione told everything to her mother. Mom: "Well that's nice! Your aunt went to Hogwarts." Hermione: "Really?" "Yup that's right" dad said all of a sudden walking into the kitchen. Hermione: "Mom dad can I go? Please!!" Her mother and father looked at each other. Mom: "We'll think about it." Hermione frowned. "Okay." Hermione moaned. Hermione went into the family room to read her book "How to be the best girl in School" that was on the coffee table. She grabbed it and sat on the couch and read. She was hopping that she would be able to go. She had a feeling that she might not go to Hogwarts.  
  
Hey did you like this chapter? I'm not really good at it but I try my best. I hope to get chapter 3 and for done soon. Well bye for now and keep checking to see if there's more chapters.  
Cya!  
Hermione2412 (neopets.com username: Hermione_2412) 


	3. Decisions

Chapter 3:Decisions  
  
*Hey Sorry I haven't been doing chapters in while but don't worry im going to be working hard on the next 3 chapters!*  
  
Hermione sat on the couch reading her book in the afternoon. Mother came in the family room and said, "Hermione, your dad and I have made a decision." Oh no! I won't be able to go I just know it! Hermione thought in her head. "I think you should go." Mom said. I put my book down on the coffee table and looked at her with my eyes widened. "Really?" she asked. Mom nodded. "it was a hard decision," mom said. The Hermione hugged her mom with tears in her eyes. "Thanks, you're the best," She said happily.  
  
The next morning Hermione got up at 8:00 in the morning. "Ah what a wonderful morning." I said to myself. Maybe I should wear black because most witches in movies wear black. Hermione said in her head. She went to her closet and she took out a black long sleeve t-shirt and a black jean skirt. She then went to her draw and took out a pair of black socks. She took her pajamas off and put her clothes on. She then went and put black eye shadow on and black lipstick on. I kind of look like a witch, Hermione thought. She then thought they would have black nail polish on their nails so she put black nail polish on.  
  
Once her nails dried she did her hair. She brushed her hair and got the knots out. She then straightened her hair and made her bangs puffy. She then grabbed with one hand a lock of hair on one side of her head and she then grabbed a lock of hair with her free hand on the other side of her head and she put it at the back of her hair and she holed it in place with a hand and her other hand she grabbed a black clip and clipped in on to keep the hair in place that she held with one hand.  
  
Hermione looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. She then went down stairs to show her mom and dad. She walked into the kitchen and her dads eyes widened and she mom screamed and almost fainted. "What has happened to you?" her mom yelled. Dad looked at Hermione closely and then said, "Her new look does look kind of cool because-." Mom nudged him with her elbow. "Uh I mean that is very awful Hermione, uh- very awful," Dad said. "Now wipe that makeup off now Hermione Kate Granger," Mom ordered. "Fine," Hermione moaned. She grabbed a cloth and put it under the tap in the kitchen and she wiped her makeup off. Her dad looked at the time and said, "It's time to go now." Then we all got into the car and headed for the kings cross-station. Then soon enough the found platform 9/10.  
  
"Where is Haggy," Dad asked. "Its Hagrid dad," Hermione corrected him. Hermione looked around. She saw short and fat people, tall and skinny people and black and white people. She didn't know who was Hagrid. "Hello you must be Hermione eh?," said a cheerful voice behind her. Then Hermione jumped and then turned around. She saw a chubby tall man with a bushy beard. Her parents smiled at him nervously. "H-h-hello," Hermione said. "Hello Hermione how ar ya?," Hagrid asked. "Fine thanks," Hermione replied. Then Hagrid took out something from the pocket of his large beige coat. It was a teapot. "Now see this, it's a pot not just any it's a porkey," Hagrid said quietly. Hermione looked confused. "What's a porkey?," Hermione asked.  
  
"It's a tellaporting device ye see, once you touch it we will teleport to Diagon alley, now your parents have nothing to worry about and they can leave now," Hagrid said. Mom and dad eyes widened. "I-I cannot leave my child alone with a weirdo stranger!" Mom yelled. "Ya and how do we know if magic is just phony, eh?" dad asked. Hagrid looked at them and then took out something that looked like an old umbrella. He pointed it at her parents and he muttered something. Then a red spark came out of the umbrella and hit Hermione's parents. They both shrunk and started to turn into a weird animal. They got whiskers and hair all over. They shrunk and they were mice! Then Hagrid picked them up.  
  
"Never call magic phony, don't worry I'll change you back latter. Then he put them in a jar as they squeaked in fear. Hermione was shocked and her hands were shaking. Then Hagrid looked at Hermione and smiled. "Don't worry I'll change them back now come on touch the porkey so we can shop for your school supplies," Hagrid told her. Slowly, Hermione walked closer and she put her hand on the porkey. "Hold on to it tight," he ordered. Hermione grabbed the handle tightly and then there was a flash of yellow and she started to drop.  
  
*Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to get the other chapters done as quickly as possible. Please feel free to give comments or ideas for this story so I can make it better. ~ Hermione2412 ~ * 


	4. Welcome to Diagon Alley!

Chapter 4: Welcome to Diagon Alley  
  
Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. Oh and don't worry I am trying my best to have the story more interesting and the chapters longer because the chapters were short weren't they? Well keep looking here for more chapters! *************************************************************  
  
BAM! Hermione landed on the ground hard. "Ouch!" She cried. She opened her eyes. Everything was a blur at first. A big tall outline figure helped her up. It was Hagrid. Hermione then wiped the dirt off her clothes with her hands. She then looked around. She saw some people where staring at her. Everyone look strange to her. They where wearing black robes and some people were wearing black hats like witches hats in the movies and in books. "Hagrid w-were are we?" Hermione asked. Hagrid motioned her to follow him. "We are in Diagon Ally o'course." Hagrid said, "Well anyways we better get ye school supplies, then I must get Harry" Hermione looked at him very strangely. "Harry? Who's he?" Hermione asked. Hagrid stopped walking, so did Hermione. They were standing in front of a wand shop. Hagrid's eyes widened. "Well Harry Potter o'course!" Hagrid said. "Harry Potter?" Hermione said in a nervous voice. "Well ye Harry Potter!" Hagrid said in a, what planet-are-you-from voice. Then Hagrid reached into his coat and stuck his hand into his big pocket and pulled out a wrinkly newspaper. He handed it to Hermione to read. It said on the headline: THE BOY WHO LIVED! Then there was a picture of a house that was on fire. It showed in the black and white picture, the flames moving. That's weird, Hermione thought. How do they get the stuff in the picture to move? Below it said: Harry Potter's parents were murdered by You-Know-Who thirteen years ago in their OWN HOUSE! Harry Potter managed to survive the killing spell You-Know-Who casted on Harry that night. No one ever survived, but Harry did. Harry Potter is now living with his Muggle relatives in the Muggle World. He has become "The Famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived!" Hermione looked up at Hagrid and said, "Who's You-Know-Who?" Hagrid had a horrified look on his face. Then he walked closed to Hermione and bent down and whispered, "H-he is a dark wizard and his name is V-V-Vol-d-a-mor- Voldamort." Hermione gave him a weird look. "Voldamort?" Hermione said. Some people around Hagrid and Hermione gave her strange looks and ran off quickly. While some people where running whispering to people, "Where?"  
  
"Don't say that!" Hagrid said angrily. "S-sorry," Hermione said. As they walked into the wand shop and Hermione got all her things Hagrid looked at his watch. "Oi! It's time to get Harry, must be there by midnight, c'mon I'll take you to the pub so you can stay there for a few nights and you can look around Diagon Alley/ Then Hagrid gave Hermione a golden key. "What is this?" Hermione asked looking at the small golden key. "That is your key to your vault, you can get money out at Gridnotts banks and buy more of your school supplies" Hagrid said, "the money here is not Muggle money its Wizard money well c'mon!" Hagrid opened the door to the pub and paid for her to stay there for a week. "Well bye Tom thanks!" Hagrid yelled while walking out of the pub. As Tom walked her to her room Hermione asked, "What's a Muggle?" Tom looked at her and smiled. "Well miss a Muggle is non- magic people" Hermione then looked at him like she understood. She then walked into the room and dragged her stuff into the room. She then unpacked. She looked at the clock. It was 10:30 p.m. Hermione was tired so she put her nightgown on and got into bed. Soon her eyes got heavy and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Hey sorry I haven't been making a lot of chapters. Ill try and finish the next one ASAP. Oh well I hope this chapter is long enough. I will try and make the next chapter a little longer than this one. Well keep checking for more chapters!  
*~*Hermione2412*~* 


	5. Magic Expert

Chapter 5: Magic Expert

The next morning Hermione, went and got her school supplies and she also went and got some books like "Hogwarts- A History" and "Standard Book of Spells", "Potion Making" and many more! She then went back to the Leaky Cauldron and put some stuff away and the she grabbed some stuff and all her books and when downstairs and sat down and read them all over a lot and she also practiced some spells. She saw someone knock a glass on to the floor and it shattered.

"Oh don't worry sir! Allow me!" Hermione said.

Then Hemione waved her wand a little and said,

"Reparo!"

The shattered glass went back to normal like a glass mug! "Wingardium Leviosa!", Hermione said while waving her wand. The glass then floated up in to the air and Hermione gently placed it onto the table and smiled.

"Thank you miss! You are a smart girl! What year are you in? 4? 5?", the man said looking amazied.

Hermione smiled, "I am just starting Hogwarts for my 1st year" The man looked at Hermione in surprise,

"Well,well miss your really smart for a 1st year! In fact, above average!"

Hermione blushed and then waved goodbye and grabbed her books and went to her room.

Hermione placed her key in the key lock then with her wand she said, "Alohormoa" The key turned and the door opened. Hermione then took the key and closed the door and put her books away. She then read over her school books she read them so many times that she couldn't remember how many times she read over them! She memorized everything in her books. She was getting excited because she was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow! For the rest of the day she walked around Hogwarts. She saw Hagrid leaving the bank with someone but Hermione couldn't see his face.

It then was getting late and she decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and go to bed. She was excited, but nervous about going to Hogwarts tomorrow.

How did you like this chapter? It's not much though! Next one will be when she's on the train and she meets Harry and Ron for the 1st Time! It will be kind of short. Well I will tell you no more! You will have to wait and see!


End file.
